Dear Sister
by HiHoDarkCloud
Summary: Ambos ignoraban la existencia del otro. No obstante, cuando la futura reina de Auradon revela la identidad de su padre los conflictos y peligros se vuelven inevitables. Mal/Hadie bonding.


_Antes debo aclarar que no he leído absolutamente nada de los libros, por lo que este fic será basado solo en mi visión del personaje(Hadie)_

_Otras acotaciones antes de empezar:_

_Hadie y Mal llevan una diferencia de seis años. Mal siendo la mayor por supuesto._

_Pese a los mitos, Perséfone NO es la madre de Hadie, ya que para mí no tiene sentido dentro del canon de Disney. Eso sí ella al igual que otros dioses serán parte crucial para este fic(spoilers?)_

_Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Descendientes © Disney**

**Dear Sister**

**Prologue**

* * *

–De no ser por Hades… Mi padre. Audrey jamás hubiera despertado.

La multitud, que se encontraba presente en la ceremonia de los futuros monarcas de Auradon, no tardó en estallar en murmullos completamente consternados ante la noticia. Aquella sin duda había resultado la mayor sorpresa después que la hija de Maléfica anunciara que no sólo se convertiría en la Reina de Auradon, sino también de la Isla. Pero nada de eso se comparó con la total conmoción que vino después con el anuncio que se echaría abajo la barrera.

–Es una locura.

–Será nuestra decisión –le respondió Ben a su padre tras sostener de la mano a Mal.

Momentos después, Mal procedió a derribar la barrera con la ayuda de la varita mágica.

* * *

Por otra parte, en un rincón de la Isla, un grupo de muchachos que rondaban los diez y doce años de edad, veían todo lo que acontecía en aquella ceremonia por medio de un viejo y destartalado televisor que apenas podía mantener fija las imágenes.

Cuando oyeron la noticia que los futuros monarcas desaparecerían por fin la barrera que durante tanto tiempo los tuvo cautivos, no pudieron sino saltar y gritar llenos de alegría y júbilo. Todos… excepto uno. Un chico de cabellos cortos y tintes medio azulados, minutos atrás, se había quedado petrificado ante el secreto que había revelado la hija de Maléfica. Y ahora también su hermana. No sabía muy bien cómo procesar todo aquello, tanto que ni se inmutó con la posibilidad de que ahora podía salir fuera de la Isla.

–¡Hadie! ¡Hadie! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡Por fin somos libres! –le dijo uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba, tan lleno de alegría que ni reparó en la causa del estado emocional de su amigo.

El hijo de Hades no respondió, y en cambio, siguió con la mirada inerte hacia el televisor mientras todos los demás se ponían a cantar y a bailar como si se tratara de un musical.

Incluso en Auradon todos festejaban tal suceso ahora que un puente unía ambos pueblos.

Pasó un rato así hasta ser el único chico de la Isla en estar pegado frente al televisor y no participar de todo aquel circo. Su mirada no varió sino hasta que vio a su padre ser de los últimos en cruzar hasta el Reino para encontrarse con Ben y su prometida.

–¿Estoy invitado a la fiesta? –preguntó él de lo más casual.

Entonces la vio. Vio cómo su recién descubierta hermana corría a abrazar a su padre de lo más efusiva y cariñosa ¡Y él le correspondía de igual forma! ¡Él! ¡Su padre! Hades, el dios del inframundo, quien apenas a él le había dirigido sino una palabra de afecto o tener un poco más de atención, ahora correspondía los abrazos y además les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo. Parecía un chiste cruel.

Si así iban a hacer las cosas ya se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con su progenitor y su hija favorita. Ya era capaz de salir fuera de la Isla, por lo tanto, sí que las cosas iban a cambiar y Mal y su prometido iban a desear que nunca lo hubieran hecho.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. A diferencia de mi otro fic, no tengo una trama muy bien elaborada xP pero no me resistí a la idea de escribir un fic sobre este par ya que adoro las relaciones de familia ¿Cómo irán a tomar Ben y Mal la llegada de Hadie? ¿Y cómo hará Hades para explicarse y lidiar con sus dos hijos? Averigüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y a ver qué tal su recepción jejeje.**


End file.
